


Hivemind

by JForward



Series: Beeple [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Addiction, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aliens, Breeding, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Hive Mind, Honey, Impregnation, Inflation, Kinky, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Plants, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Psychic Abilities, Sort Of, Tentacle Sex, The Beeple Are Back, Vines, technically it's not tentacles but I'm counting it gdi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward
Summary: Sequel to Progenator.(Which I now know I spelt wrong, it's Progenitor ._. )The Doctor can't shake the alien species and the eggs they gave her. She goes back and strikes a new deal.It's weird smut, pt 2.¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Series: Beeple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866937
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this! Enjoy.

  
_Colony._  
The word kept repeating in her head. The TARDIS beeped, but her mental voice seemed so far away, so distant. She had to go back. Her whole body was aching, empty. She missed the weight, sitting heavy and low. She rubbed her hand over her stomach, now smooth and flat again, the skin no longer tingling and sensitive. The thought of being thrust full, of swelling and filling and bubbling and fizzing - she shivered. Sweat had soaked her hair and her skin from the laying, and that didn't matter. None of it mattered. Only the empty, aching throb.

So she threw the lever. Only the urge to get back was giving her enough thought to fly. She thought she could taste honey on her lips, and there was a low humming buzz in the back of her head. Drawing her back. Back to the hive, to continue her work. _Progenitor_. The word felt like her, now. And when the TARDIS landed, the door resisted her, at first. She kept pulling, and the TARDIS gave in, with a low, fearful beep. She stepped outside, and the hum in her head got louder, clearer. Warm. It felt welcoming, and a small frisson of pleasure ran down her spine. Anticipation.

Tendrils reached out. The hive. Touching her mind, recognising her, sending back a wave of understanding. And below her, the ground shifted, and a way into the hive opened, almost like steps. She walked down, back into the sweet, warm air. The glow that she hadn't appreciated before, some natural phosphorescence. No matter what it was, her mind was pushed past it, to the more important thing. Pathways opened in front of her, and she could pick up the myriad messages travelling through the drones. Communication of food, of where larvae were growing, of the special honey they were making. Threats on the surface, where workers were resting, and where the new sections of hive were being built. A million messages, but instead of overwhelming her, she felt like part of it this time. She'd been allowed in.

This time, when she arrived, it was on the ground floor. No peering from the balcony. And there was the queen, her abdomen as swollen as ever on the ground behind her. The Doctor smiled, the warmth in her mind only increasing, the feeling of love and care. She moved in closer, then dropped to her knee. There was a pleased hum around her, the drones in this space buzzing their wings.  
"Progenitor." came the murmur, in her mind. "I see you have done well. You have brought us a new world. You bought freedom. And yet ... you return?" the tone was curious, but the Doctor could feel the amusement, and was glad. She lifted her head, throat bobbing a little, staring at the leader in front of her.

"I came for more." she whispered. The buzzing of wings got louder, the drones rising from their place. She could see now, feel into their minds, some of them carrying like she had for the queen, but most of the eggs laid here were from her body - bigger, stronger, they were ready to go into their special honeycombs, to grow into more drones. Not like those the Doctor had carried. "I can take you to more worlds. I can - I can take you -"

She sensed the displeasure on the queen's emotionless face.  
"One clutch at a time..." she murmured. "Where are your companions?"  
"I - I left them at home. So they wouldn't interfere." she explaind, quickly, "They - they wouldn't be suitable -"  
"You lie." the queen sat up a little, and suddenly she could see stingers everywhere, and there was fear. "Two of them, yes, yes, I see in your mind -" she tried to tug up her shields, foggily, but it was far too late - the hive was part of her now, after all. "But the other one. She could try. Human.. we have not tried with humans."

"What happens if - if she can't take it?"  
"She dies."  
"No. No, not Yaz. I can't have you - she can't die." there was quiet for a few moments, the drones waiting for the queen's decision.  
"We will fill you, Progenitor." she said, finally, "And then you will bring this - human - here. And if she is not suitable, then we will not try." she buzzed. "You want her to feel it, do you not? The pleasure? The joy?" the Doctor felt her mind slipping again, slackening. Yes. She wanted Yaz to feel pleasure.

Stumbling upright, she began to peel off her clothes. Drones approached the queen again, eager for her kiss, for the special things it would do to them. She could feel it now, through their connection. As the queen locked lips with the first, she could almost taste the special goo on their lips. The way it sent oft-ignored systems into overdrive, the eggs that grew in them. And she was feeding them copiously, as they gasped and moaned, more pleasure flooding into their bodies. She reached down, unable to help but rub herself, already soaked from what her mind was feeling. The first drone stumbled, holding it's heavy stomach, as the queen shifted to kiss the next one. Eyes fixed on the Doctor, and it stumbled over. She didn't need to be restrained, this time - but they pinned her wrists in one hand, the other biting at her neck.

A moment later she was pushed into a sticky wall. It was heavier, more eager than the last one, and she cried out as her tunnel was thrust into. Soaked, easy access, and he seemed thicker, warmer - maybe she was imagining it. Her body was so desperate, every touch felt like bliss. Deep into her, each thrust striking perfectly, she lifted her legs - finding the bare skin of her back glued to the wall. The tummy rubbed against her clit, each gasp and pant rougher. She wanted to hold him closer, but her arms were stuck in the wall, nothing to do but grip her thighs tighter around his back and moan loudly.

There was another mouth on her neck, another drone, as swollen and desperate as the other one. But she was already full, so he could do nothing but press against her, touching as much of her bare skin as possible.   
"Please - yes -" she moaned, tossing her head back - and finding that stuck, too. The bites on her neck got more rough now the skin was bare. A chitinous hand was gripping her breast, stroking the nipples, as her neck was bruised by the second drone. Each thrust rocked her body, and her cries got higher. A finger brushed her clit and she jolted hard, trembling, dripping around him, knowing it was soon - 

There was a warmth. More heat, more pressure, and then the first stilled, panting too. His wings kept buzzing, though, as his hips twitched. A burst of fluid inside her, and her eyes opened, shifting to watch her belly this time. The first egg slid into her with it's soft, rolling pressure. It felt good, scraping every part inside her. Inside her skull it was filled with nothing but the pleasant buzzing of drones, and the heat and pleasure of being this breeder. She wanted Yaz to feel this. She would bring Yaz. And then the speed picked up, and after the third egg, she cried out in pleasure. Then there was more. And more. Gasping, she stared at each stretch. Her skin was already so sensitive, but it was getting fuller. And then there was a stilling, a small gush of fluid that hid the roundness of each egg. She'd lost track. Was it ten? It could be more. Her legs were shaking.

The second drone nearly pushed the first out of the way, and he fell onto the floor, spent. But they were already pushing in, and the brush against her clit was enough to make her rise. He thrust hard, slamming her into the honey wall, sinking her a little deeper. She screamed, desperate, begging for more in every language she knew, feeling the sloshing and movement of the eggs. Perfect. What she was made for. He was so eager, he didn't last long - her legs trembled and went limp, forcing the second set of arms to hold onto her as he pressed deep. The eggs pushed in, she could feel the old ones shifting around, the pleasure whiting everything out. She didn't know if this was cumming or something else, but her body throbbed endlessly, unable to perceive anything. All that mattered was she was getting fuller, heavier, her body stretching to it's limits. And she was in bliss.

It took a few moments to realise she was empty. Sealed, belly full and heavy, far heavier than before - a good eight months, if not full term. She breathed deeply but shakily, chest trembling, dangling on the wall with fluid dripping from her legs. When she lifted her head, she was astonished to see the queen in front of her. Several drones were supporting her abdomen so she could move, looking into the Doctor's face. A hand came out, rubbing surprisingly delicately over the full swelling of her egg-filled belly. The pleasure of the touch almost wiped her out.

"You are perfect," buzzed the words in her head, "You are made for this. Bring us more." something was in her mouth and she sucked instinctively, tasting something like honey, creamy and sweet and filling. It made her mind blank, and she drank until she couldn't. "Rest, progenitor. Rest." whispered the queen, and the Doctor gave up, letting her head slump, slipping into warm, safe dreams. Only one thing kept pushing in her mind -   
_Bring Yaz here._


	2. Chapter 2

  
Tingles rippled over bare skin, warm and sensitive, throbbing that ran deep through nerves and into veins that were singing. She had rested deeply, now drifting into a world with sweet honey burning nostrils and something rich and creamy on her lips. Soft, sticky.. eyes flickered open. She was laying on her side, not covered, still naked. Not far from her sat folds of fabric, drifting into her vision... her clothes. It took a few minutes for her brains to catch up, laying curled on her side, blinking slowly. Only comfort was encompassing her, right now, allowing herself to feel a kind of peace that she never recalled having before.

Shifting legs encountered stickiness around her crotch. Frowning, unfocused, she reached down, fingers seeking out the answer. An explosion of sensation filled the sky with white lights, crying out, hand brushing over heavy and swollen skin. She squirmed, skin alive with pleasure, buzzing rising in volume in the back of her head. When her eyes finally focused, she saw the drones, standing over her. They looked like family, and when they reached to help her up, she raised no objection. Everything had tightened up and tucked in, her breathing hitching, feeling how she wobbled a little forward. They were admiring her, she could feel the brush of their minds, how well she carried the heavy, aching clutch of eggs.

Reaching for her clothes, another challenge, but they were helping. The queen sat in the back of her head, taking special interest in her ever-so-useful new drone... her progenitor. The aching in her crotch only got worse, but the drones were helping her into her clothes. She had to get used to the feeling of sensitive skin brushed by rough fabric. Her shirt wouldn't fit over the heavy swell of her belly, sitting instead around the top of it, and without her suspenders, the trousers would never have hung on. She was so grateful they were so wide, but they had to be undone, and the rough fabric pressing thinned skin was almost overwhelming.

The queen got louder, and they stilled as one. The family, the hive, it felt good in a way that had nothing to do with her thrumming, heavy body. She was pushing in, driving feelers into the Doctor's mind. Where she belonged, to do whatever she wanted... it was amazing. An honour. There she was, smoothing gentle feelers into the Doctor's brain... the sensation dimmed, just enough for her brains to kick in, to start thinking. Blinking sluggishly, the room came into focus. Not the Throne Room, but similar. Her hair was sticky but the rest of her felt clean. Resting a hand on her swollen belly, she felt for a breath the sensation, but it was no longer utterly overwhelming. Enjoyable, without whiting out.

"Yaz." she mumbled, and felt the satisfaction rolling through her mind. Yes. She would find Yaz. Dressed now, she felt the little push, and started to move. The hive unfurled in her mind, like a map - knowing where to go, it took little time to get out, once she figured out her gait to not upset the eggs. There was no way to deny it, stepping onto the surface and breathing deep. It tasted foul, the air bitter, unpleasant, lacking the honey sweetness. She walked slowly, not to take her time, but to stop herself from being overwhelmed by the shifting of her egg filled belly.

The TARDIS doors resisted. She pressed harder, angrily, and reached out with her mind, not sure what she was doing. But it was imperative, she had to get in, she had to give it to Yaz, this gift, and so she pushed, and the door clicked open. The great crystal columns had become a sickly grey, and she shut the door, moving, staggering to the console. She threw switches, setting inputs automatically, going to where she'd dropped Yaz off. Her belly brushed the side of the console and she moaned, a hand sliding into her pants, like before. Stroking, rubbing, pressing her clit, easing into her honey-stained tunnel. But no matter how she rubbed and pushed and rutted, it wasn't working. She moaned in frustration, surrendering.

The TARDIS landed heavily, and she moved to the door. Yaz. She was waiting. When she opened it, there she was, all bright smiles, carrying a bag. A little different, perhaps, in the face.  
"Doctor! It's been two weeks, so much fer pickin' us right ... up..." she trailed off, and worry was there now, in her features. "Oh my god ... are you - Doctor -?" she moved forward as the Doctor stepped back, rushing inside, shutting the door and dropping her bag.  
At the console, now, she subtly pressed a button, hearing the click as it locked. No escape.

"Doctor, are y'pregnant?" she asked, taking in the Doctor's appearance. Her eyes narrowed, moving closer, still, within range, and something urged her to straighten. Her mouth tasted so sweet, full of honey, and the queen's kiss lingered in her mind. Her eyes drifted to Yaz's lips, and she licked her own, glossy and sweet ... "What the hell happened, how long has it - mf?!"

It was so easy, jolting across the space. Fabric pressed on skin, her hand gripped the back of Yaz's neck, and when she kissed, her own mouth filled with honey. Perhaps it was in her saliva, maybe it came from deep inside her, she didn't know what the queen had done to her body but it was incredible. Yaz tried to jolt back but after a second relaxed, kissing back. Lips hot, and beautiful against the Doctor's skin, she felt a tongue flicker, seeking more. When she pulled away, remembering humans needed to breathe, the thick strands of addictive goo stretched between their mouths.

"D- Doctor..." it was a mumble, low and lost, and she could see the slow glazing, the dilated pupils. But Yaz was smart, so smart, her mind was breaking away just a little, even with her licking her lips.   
"Do you want me?" she mumbled, not sure what was pushing her on. She knew Yaz admired her, she had experienced many humans falling for her in her time, and now she would encourage it. "Do you need me, Yaz?" a sluggish nod, and she reached out, pressing her fingertips against Yaz's cheek, barging into the human's unprotected mind.

Confusion. Arousal. The taste of honey flooding her mind, the feeling that this was wrong, the low-level desire that she couldn't quite separate from the admiration she had for the Time Lord, yes. She grasped it, dragged it forward, pushing and boosting what was already there. The deeper part of her, lost in the corruption, rebelled against the invasion into her companion's head. But the buzzing droned it out, the feeling of doing something good, Yaz would feel true bliss...

"Doctor..." Yaz sounded foggy, sleepy, falling to her knees, breaking the contact. Looking down at that face, the glazed eyes, pupils blasted. Swallowing hard as she leant in, palms resting on the blue trousers, reaching up to unclick the suspenders. They pinged away and immediately the wide trousers began to slide down, aided by the strong fingers. She wore no underwear, now, still honey stained. Yaz wriggled closer, her legs scraping on the ground as she wasted no time, pressing in. The incredible heat of her tongue swiped over her folds, and the sensation sent sparks into the Doctor's brain. She gasped raggedly, reaching down to dig a hand into the soft hair, held tight in it's bun.

Hot hands rested on thighs, pushing just a little. Hips slid back, resting on the console, spreading legs wider, giving the human more access. Yaz knew what she was doing, mouth opening to give more access. Her tongue swiped over the soft, pale skin, lapping every bit of spilt honey, a low moan slipping from her throat. The vibrations tingled the Doctor's lips, causing her to gasp and twitch, belly tensing just a little. She reached to rub the skin, feeling the edges of swelling eggs growing in there. Her eyelids flickered and shut, biting against her lip almost hard enough to draw blood now.

Yaz's mind tickled the edges of hers, eager, the more honey she was lapping up the more she was giving in already. Human minds, tender and so easy to disrupt and corrupt... but it was good. She would have nothing but pleasure. And she kept lapping, now, and the tingles that shot through the Doctor as she pressed in deep. Seeking more honey, more sweetness, sucking on her clit. A rough cry escaped, hips jumping, a pleasure that her own hands wouldn't afford her. Yaz was working deeper and deeper, and her body was responding, twitching. Fingers slid in, exploring her soaked tunnel, and when she gushed, she could feel something ... changed. Thicker, more viscous, producing her own honey. Yaz drinking it down, and there was something building, heat and pressure and tingling, so close, so different from how she felt when eggs filled her but still good, so good, and - and - white light. Clenching around Yaz's head, still bobbing, overwhelming her.

Pleasure lost her for a few moments, bucking wildly. Yaz moaned, and stilled after a few long shudders. Trembling legs spread, letting the human breathe, licking her lips slowly and shaking. The smell of heat and honey filled the room, sliding to her knees, resting her heavy belly and leaning in to kiss Yaz deeply again. She could feel it rising off her like a miasma, overwhelming pleasure, lost in her own orgasm from just bringing the Doctor's to her own high.  
"Thank you." Yaz breathed.  
"Wait until - you see -" the Doctor whispered, "How good it's going to feel ..."  
"I can't ... wait." 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Navigating was harder. Yaz drifted, eyes still glazed, licking her lips and swallowing almost spasmodically. The Doctor could almost feel her, a drifting mental connection, slowly being pulled towards the hive that was now so firmly building in her own head. Muffled by distance, just a ghost of her family there. Humans weren't naturally telepathic, not like the Doctor, but now the bridge was there and she would be part of it. And that was a relief.

She had abandoned the trousers now that she didn't need them, her shirt riding up over top of her heavy belly. It had drawn in more now, and she could see gentle bulges. Every time anything brushed over the skin, the edge of the console mostly, it sent shudders through her. She had to still, hands shaking, reaching for a lever. The sensation overwhelmed her, pleasure she couldn't begin to explain. Warmth shifted behind her, and Yaz's hands were moving now. They rubbed over the skin, and the human skin ran so much hotter than hers. The Doctor melted backwards, feeling the way the heel of her hand rubbed against each bulging egg on the surface. Honey ran down her thighs, clit twitching without being touched, unable to believe the pleasure just the thin skin gave her.

"I want .. this..." Yaz's voice was a thick mumble. The Doctor smiled, gently, relaxing against the soft form behind her. "I wanna feel this ..."  
"Soon." the Doctor whispered. "Soon, you'll know it. I'm so happy, Yaz. I'm so happy." she breathed. "You're going to love it."  
"I told you." she rested her head into the crook of the Doctor's shoulders, lazy lips leaving sticky kisses on pale skin. "You're the best person I ever met... I never imagined..."

They were so easy. But there was joy, because Yaz was going to feel the pleasure, the heat, the weight ... the Doctor moved forward again, unable to help but moan weakly at the shifting weight. She needed to fly, even if Yaz was immensely distracting. Pushing through, she threw a lever, and they were moving. She ended up half sprawled, gasping with her belly resting on the console. Yaz slipped down between her legs again, as she tried to pilot. A nose brushed her clit, and a whimper escaped her throat, hands tightening on the console.

"Yaz..."  
"Shh... let me help..." there was a lazy lick. Honey was dripping now, again, and Yaz wasted no time to clean it off. "Fly." she mumbled, mouth full. It was hard to focus, but with her body being taken care of, the Doctor managed to push her mind through. Yaz shifted with her, like reading her mind, and she flew with surprising skill. When they landed, Yas had wrapped her arms around the Doctors thighs, and was furiously licking, drinking down every drop that the Doctor could produce. She cried out, grasping at the counter as her legs shook and she struggled to stand. It felt good, so good, although not quite as good as the eggs being pushed inside her...

"We're - here." she turned heavily, and Yaz was there, and lips pressed hers. Honey slipped between them and the Doctor moaned against those puffed lips. She slid a naked leg up between Yaz's, pressing against the fabric, feeling the moisture on her skin. Yaz cried out, that rub enough to bring her to the edge of bliss. Her face was beautiful, twisted in pleasure. The Doctor shoved a hand down, not hesitating, seeking hot, sticky skin. Fingers rubbed, expertly seeking the swollen bud, feeling almost like it was pulsing against her sensitive skin. Yaz was desperate, although the need had been surpassed by bringing the Doctor pleasure. The Doctor leant in, resting her mouth on the human's neck, nipping as she rubbed. Yaz cried out again, arms wrapping around her shoulders, trying to tug the swollen alien closer until she screamed, going limp.

The Doctor drew her hand away, licking her fingertips clean. Then she tugged Yaz up close, kissing her deeply once more, sharing that sweet honey. When they could both breathe again, she stumbled up, holding Yaz close.  
"Come on." she smiled, "It can only get better, Yaz." she murmured, wrapping her cool hand around Yaz's burning one.

When they stepped out this time, the floor was already open. The Doctor looped a hand to take the weight of her swollen belly, carefully, moving down the steps. Yaz looked around, wide-eyed with wonder. She hadn't seen this before, the Doctor mused; all of it was new, and fascinating. Reaching out with her mind, the Doctor felt the welcoming warmth of the hive, absorbing her back into it's rank. An excited buzz rose, as she was recognised. The smile on her lips half manic, but all natural. Drones drifted past, some on foot and some flying, Yaz drawing closer to the Doctor.

She could feel the human's fear, rubbing against her mind. The feeling of all the aliens brushing her psyche, now that the connection was open, it was new, uncomfortable. She would get used to it, though. Some of the drones rubbed the Doctor's belly as she moved past, almost bowing like they were worshipping her... the progenitor, whispered the minds.

"S'ok, Yaz." her own mouth felt thick, the sticky honey that her saliva seemed to be generating. Communicating with her mind was easier, but she was able to push past it, because Yaz needed time to be truly part of the hive. And of course, her hardest test was coming up... 

The chamber opened before them. The Queen lifted her head, buzzing towards them, the reaching of her mind. Yaz exhaled sharply, reaching a hand to her forehead. The Doctor frowned, and let her gentle fingers brush the flushed cheek.  
"Let me help." she whispered. Letting herself into Yaz's head, she added her own telepathic powers, broadening and widening the range for now. She would manage it, but it made the Queen and the Hive's entry a little less violent, a little more comfortable. Preparing her, of course.

"Well done, Progenitor." she buzzed, and Yaz's eyes were open again now. "I am surprised to see you still carrying ... you are beyond due ..."  
"Mm..? No. No." the Doctor mumbled, "It's only been a day -"  
"Three dozen turnings of our world." the queen buzzed, and around them there was a flitter of wings. Angry. She's angry. Cowed, the Doctor let out a low whimper in her throat, head ducking slightly.

"I am sorry, Queen." she whispered. "Time in my ship is - in flux. Sometimes, it - it misses. It has been a day for me."  
Quiet spread, even the buzzing seeming to damp, and the Doctor realised that the queen was quieting her people, to speak only to her and Yaz.  
"It will not happen again. You bring my new subject. Explain."  
"Humans aren't .. telepathic. The hive isn't natural for them. I'm letting her mind open." she murmured back, "So the hive can let her in... so she can come home ..." when Yaz looked away from the queen and to the Doctor, her eyes were wide, pupils blown and glazed, lost in love.

"You've done well with her. Now she must be tested." the Queen felt like she was right in their faces, but she had not moved from her place. Drones buzzed forward but Yaz clung closer to the Doctor.  
"Let me help." she whispered, immediately, "She'll take to it better... and it'll integrate her better into the hive... I want her to feel this pleasure." there was a pause, but the drones stilled. The queen hummed, considering... 

"Fine. Bring her to me." the Doctor walked forward with Yaz, and when they were directly in front, sunk to her knees. Pulling the human down was easy. The queen reached out, highest pair of hands reaching forward to cup her jaw, turning it slowly.   
"New." she buzzed, thoughtful - curious. "Hm." the lower set of hands was moving, slowly exploring over what she could access of Yaz's body. "Built like you, yes?"  
"Mostly." the Doctor murmured, "Some systems less advanced. More food, more sleep. But yes. She will take." she said, with a little more confidence than she felt. "She can be filled, like me -"  
"Yes." Yaz gasped. "Yes, please. I need - I need to be filled, please ..." 

"Unclothe." the Queen ordered. Drones buzzed forward, Yaz and the Doctor already moving, and in moments, the younger was bare. She sat up eagerly on her knees, trembling. Her legs were sticky with clear fluid from her arousal, her toned tummy tense, breasts pert and shivering just slightly, nipples sharp enough to slice. Every part of her looked eager, leaning towards the queen. Her hands were moving, exploring all that smooth skin.

"These are a fascination." she murmured, cupping Yaz's breasts, "Strange creatures ... the purpose ..?"  
"Humans - live birth." the Doctor murmured. "They - they generate a milk, um, like - a little like your royal jelly -" she swallowed hard. "For the babies."  
"How wasteful... perhaps I can make use of them." the queen whispered. "So stretchy... no chitin..." 

She slid her hands down to Yaz's slit, prompting a gasp. Her fingers explored, even with the human trembling, but what she found ... it didn't seem to please her. She was buzzing unhappily, and the Doctor hesitated, mind caught between protecting her friend or losing the pleasure ...   
"She cannot take the breeding ... yet..." buzzed the queen, tilting her head slowly, antennae twitching just a little. "But she has potential..."   
"Potential's good. Love potential." the Doctor breathed, feeling her shoulders relax. "What - what do we do?"

"There are options." she murmured. "When Queens cannot lay, and there is no queen ready... they go to the Plant."  
"Plant?" the Doctor frowned just a little, uncertain.  
"It ... encourages the breeding. On the surface, there is risk, but ... you have done well for us, Progenitor. We will allow her to use the Queen's Plant." 

Something clicked in her brain and the buzzing rushed back. Yaz was gasping, as the drones approached, and the Doctor assisted with her being lifted to her feet.   
"What - what's happening?"  
The queen had already withdrawn, face relaxing and slackening as she went back to the mental work of controlling the hive. The Doctor stroked Yaz's arm, and the drones raised no issue with her staying as they began to walk, flanking her.

"You can't take the eggs." she murmured.  
"What? No." Yaz gasped, "I need it, I need to be full - "  
"We're - we're going to the Queen's Plant." she murmured, trying to sound confident, "It'll make it so you can, Yaz. I promise you'll be full. I promise." she kissed Yaz deeply, feeling her relax as the honey coated her lips, and focused on walking. Each step jolted her, making the eggs inside shift, dripping honey onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys want, open ended 'bad end' style, true bad end, or a positive rescue-aimed ending?


	4. Chapter 4

  
They were led up and up, the drones surrounding them. The Doctor felt the warmth of the hive, the slow and inexorable growth in her belly, shifting her weight slowly further forward. Every so often Yaz shivered, even though the air was warm and syrupy sweet. The Doctor kept her mind connected, holding Yaz close even without true contact. Their hands were gently wrapped around each other but it didn't feel like much.

The Doctor felt her discomfort fighting with the need to be bred. Her body ached, feeling almost painfully empty, but her mind still battled. Sweet honey helped, making the worries foggy... there was pity, too. That Yaz wasn't able to feel safe yet. For the Doctor, the hive wrapped around her, a safe blanket. Insurmountable numbers of her people, all ready to protect her in a breath. Her stomach ached, desperate to be touched, rubbed, appreciated. Her weight growing more by the moment, each breath feeling like it stretched her more, wondering just how mobile she would be when this came to the point to lay.

"Don't worry." she murmured, seeking more information from the minds around her. "It'll be fine, Yaz." she wondered what the flower would do. They were heading off from scrubby grassland into thicker and thicker forest. The plants were were immense, standing much taller than them, stems thick around as the Doctor's thigh in places. The ground under her feet was a soft carpet, their bare skin undamaged as they moved. The drones buzzed, some hovering, others walking with them. A strange, rich smell cut through the earthy mustiness which had overwhelmed them when they came into the cover.

"What is that?" the Doctor murmured, feeling somewhat disorientated. Yaz stumbled, and immediately the Doctor helped her. There were vines, starting thin but getting thicker, littering the ground. The immense flowers split a little, now, spacing further out, the vines changing from a scattering to a thick carpet. Something striking, deep gold and purple, drew their eyes. The drones seemed to speed up, although the vines made it a little harder to keep her balance.

Yaz seemed drawn ahead of them, as the Doctor struggled to maintain her balance, determined not to fall on her swollen stomach. That smell was overwhelming, edging on unpleasant, but Yaz was breathing in deep lungfuls.

The clearing opened, and shafts of lights from above fell upon it. The thick floor of vines almost seemed to glow green, but it was nothing compared to what awaited in the middle. Gold, fuschia, pinks and yellows with darker brown spots. Wide petals, thick and fuzzy looking, spread open and wide on the ground. And in the centre, glistening with drops of clear nectar, stood a stamen - or something like it, at least. It was perhaps as thick as the Doctor's arm at it's thickest point, firm and glistening and undoubtedly beautiful.

The drones spread out slowly, settling down finally on the edges of the clearing, creating essentially a wall to prevent any escape. The Doctor braced against the thick base of a plant, watching in amazement as Yaz moved ahead of them. The guard was clearly unneeded. Her footsteps was sure, balancing easily on the vines. She kept breathing deeply, eyes more glazed than before, stepping onto the petal. It rippled slightly below her feet, climbing up slowly. The stamen came up almost to her breasts. Reaching out, Yaz ran a hand up it, stroking off a few beads of nectar and then licking from her fingers. A shiver passed through all of them, the faint connection to Yaz's mind giving them a ripple of pleasure. It wasn't as good as the honey, but it made her whole body burn in an entirely new way.

The petals were shifting, moving as Yaz stepped forward again. She trailed her tongue up the stamen to the tip, a moan that trembled out of her throat. Her hands ran up it, too, feeling the slick-smooth texture, body burning more and more. The smell filled her whole body, making it thrum. She had to do this. It drew her in more and more, slipping to her knees, rubbing her body into the stamen. It stood firm, with a little flex so that it didn't snap. Rubbing her skin against it, riding it between her breasts, gripping it around and clutching it almost desperately. The nectar soaked into her skin, and she shivered, before standing.

The burning was focusing. Rubbing against it felt amazing, but she needed more. The queen wouldn't fill her but this, this was the answer. When she stood, the petals were moving again, lifting her. She pressed forward as she rose, the stamen running down her belly, then brushing the thick burst of dark hair on her crotch, before it smeared against her puffy lips. She gasped, rutting her hips forward, clit catching on the very tip of the plant's stamen. It didn't take much, bucking, reaching down to grasp it. Her legs trembled, as her palm wrapped firmly around the stamen. She shifted her legs forward, and when she started to press down, the plant moved with her - helping her.

"Ah!" a ragged gasp escaped. Nectar was soaking against her hole, slick as she was, the stamen tapered into a narrower tip but it was still wider than anything she'd taken before. Pressing down, she took an inch, then a few more, before rutting against it. Slick and cool and yet, with her sensitive flesh wrapping around it, the plant was more textured than she'd realised. As the nectar soaked in, the thick inches felt - small. Too small. Bucking, she slid down, feeling the petals sliding down with her. A little bend in her legs, starting to rock and ride. She could feel her slick dripping down it, but the nectar now generating inside her was feeling warmer and warmer.

And the petals moved more, slipping from under her, more stamen pushing into her tunnel. The stretch as it tapered was bliss, but now the petals were down so far that she couldn't hop up and down to ride it properly. She settled for gyrating her hips, gasping, reaching down to rub at her clit, twitching. Overwhelming heat, gasping, panting, another inch slipped into her, and she was stretched so wide, she had never felt so full. It was a new kind of bliss, screaming out in pleasure as her nectar-soaked hand rubbed her clit until she locked down. Panting through the orgasm, despite how tight she was clenched, she was sliding again. Legs had drawn up, tucked either side of the stamen, her entire weight on it. Without the petals under her feet, she was sliding down more. The thickest part was reaching her now, the entire bottom half of it.

Yaz blinked foggily, reaching down to touch her belly. The stamen had been so long, and she had taken at least half of it but - but it was far bigger than anything else she'd taken. Right now she was stretched, so stretched, feeling totally full. Incredible, and warm, body throbbing and building up again, her clit aching. How was she taking it? The questions wobbled through her head as she panted, trying to focus through the pleasure, resisting the urge to go limp. Her hips twitched sporadically, each movement making the thick stamen rub inside her.

She slipped a little more. Crying out, she jolted, more pressure, more pleasure, her head swum. So full. So full. Resting a hand on her belly, she could feel the hard round stretch of the stamen inside her. Her legs trembled, going limp as if the connection to them had been cut, but she was fully impaled. The flower felt like it was twitching, inside and out ... the petals shifted on the ground. Her eyes opened foggily, seeing something green - a vine, hanging in front of her face. Mouth open to pant, she didn't think to close it as it wiggled into her mouth. It tasted like the same musk that had filled the air, different to the honey and the nectar, but still good. Her body kept throbbing, in time with the throbs inside the plant.

Sucking on the vine pushing into her throat, there was more. Slick rubbed over her body, as vines explored her. Everything was overwhelming, the stretch growing more, she was taking in the stamen inch by inch. Body so slick - she gasped, and swallowed hard, the goo filling her throat. Her body pulsed, and when her hand touched her stomach, she could feel the push of the stamen, taking far more than she could consider possible.

Eyes opened fuzzily, and she saw the Doctor's shape. On her knees, hand between her legs, furiously working herself off as she was unable to take her eyes off Yaz. Suspended, the stamen buried far deeper in her than her body should ever have taken, covered in writhing vines and deep-throating the one in front of her. Beautiful, and incredible, gasping as she got off again, hand already fully coated in honey. The vines under her were stirring, too, taking in the drips happily enough. Yaz felt a wave of contentment.

The vine in her mouth thrashed until she sucked hard, and slipped a little more. The stretch was enough, her clit throbbed and she screamed. Thrashing, she rode the orgasm until her mind was fuzz.

Inside, the pulses were getting firmer. Not just throbs and ripples, it was like the stamen undulated inside her. The vine kept feeding her, more rubbing her nipples. A faint cry reached her, and she forced her eyes to open, looking at the Doctor again - she was on all fours, a vine pumping in and out of her, splashing honey on the floor. Another tingle overwhelmed her, and then pressure, so much pressure. Yaz gasped, twitching, as it was almost pain, but not quite, on the cusp, and - then a pulse. She felt something hard swelling out in her belly. Then again, and again. Each push on her clit was close, and then her body locked down. More pressure, and she couldn't stop shaking, couldn't see, couldn't think. There was white sparks in front of her. 

She heard the Doctor crying out in pleasure, too, and didn't mind losing herself, gasping past the vine in her throat, barely able to breathe as her stomach swelled under her hands and joy rode into white pleasure, obliterating anything but the throbbing right in her centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day bc I love you guys, enjoy your porn.


	5. Chapter 5

The drones buzzed softly as the group made their way back to the hive. Yaz was held carefully by four arms of the strongest drone, holding her to their chest, looking surprisingly small. Her stomach was slightly swollen, a gentle rounding that was nowhere near as prominent as the Doctor. Even though it hadn't been long, she was feeling the weight already shifting and working as the eggs grew in the heat of her body. She wasn't sure if they wanted the clutch laid at the hive or taken away, to take another planet, to make more of the universe... part of their world... it would be perfect...

She stumbled on the vines, feeling rather than hearing as the other parts of her mind flanked, their softly buzzing wings drawing them closer, to make sure that the progenitor was going to be okay. She didn't feel cold at the very least, in fact, there was a honey warmth coming from her swollen belly that only gave her comfort. The sensation of the minds around her, becoming clearer and clearer by the moment, as the hive integrated her ... she wondered just how much the queen was letting her see. Her eyes wandered back to Yaz, flushed but clearly content looking. A wave of relief that she seemed okay, and her brains were finding it easier to divide the visual of real life and the instructions floating in her mind from the Queen.

There was fluid dripping between her legs, running down to the ground below where the vines had now petered out back to the usual foliage. The Doctor could still feel the ache from them, so very different from the drones. Cooler, mobile, they had been twisting around her frame, holding her tight in a way that she had never expected to enjoy like that. Restained, held against the ground as they slipped in and out, she had been afforded the perfect view of Yaz, splayed around that incredibly thick rod. She never could have imagined how stretched and incredible Yaz could be, so full, her face so contorted in ultimate joy ... oh, she was going to look so perfect when she was able to carry a clutch.

They headed back down into the warm, sugar-sweet air of the hive, and in a blur, they were back in the main throne room. The queen was still, her face in a state of relaxation, but the drones buzzing around the space were working rapidly. Judging by the expression on some of them, the queen was in total control, using them as nothing more than tools. As they entered the space, some of them slumped, and the queen fluttered open her eyes, turning back to the pair. After a moment, there was a feeling of warm contentment that rolled over the Doctor. She smiled, unable to help it, feeling how pleased the queen was.

"It seems she has taken it well." she buzzed, as pride welled up in the Doctor chest. Yaz was being placed next to her, and a warm twinge ran through the underside of her belly. She bit her lip, kneeling next to her friend, shakily running a hand over the dark hair. Yaz's eyes flickered and opened, a half-drunk smile turning up to the Doctor, and there was a twinge of relief deep inside her. She was okay. More than okay, judging by the way her face had lit up and the warm sensation of her brain. It was a little harder, of course, to loop Yaz's not automatically psychic brain into the hivemind but the Doctor was capable of using her own ability. The Queen, she could tell, was pleased by this too.

Turning her face back to the leader, she kept the gentle smile on her lips.   
There was a pause, as if she was deliberating, but the Doctor found her usual thousand miles a minute brain had calmed. It was content to be part of the bustling goings on around the place, feeling the minutiae of all the thousands of the lives working. Most of them entirely independent, although they were all still part of the hive. A beautiful living system... her eyes had glazed a little, a hand subconsciously rubbing over Yaz's arm.

"Rest." she said, finally, waving a hand at some drones. They buzzed to life, approaching, and the Doctor felt the whisper of instructions moving past her own mind. "We will have a space for you. Your needs ... are different to ours." she seemed thoughtful, pensive. The Doctor's swollen belly throbbed, feeling heavier by the moment, and the idea of rest felt good. And she could take care of Yaz, too. "We will see you when you are rested. Go, now." she waved her hand again, dismissing them clearly.

Helping Yaz up, the Doctor wrapped a hand around her aching stomach. Yaz was stumbling up, too, shaking legs, dripping goo, apparently struggling to adjust her balance to her new bellyful of nectar and seeds. She was also a little breathless. The Doctor leant in, catching her in a brief honey-sweet kiss, and then they moved away. The drones - the same ones from before, she realised - led them through the hive. Doorways opened in front of them, and finally they stepped into a room that wasn't as sticky or sweet as the others. There were soft materials piled up in the corner, the Doctor helping Yaz over to sit on them - she flumped onto her back, sluggishly trailing her fingertips over her mound of seed-filled belly. Rubbing her own pale hand over them, she realised what they were - not blankets. The petals of an immense flower, layered up into a comfortable padding. Clever. 

She slid down to the floor, catching her breath, leaning her back against the warm wall. Her eyes shut, jaw relaxing, sinking into the sensation of how heavy she was. It was bliss. The eggs growing. Her body ached pleasantly, even with how recently she'd been fucked, eager to be filled again. It was all so strange, so new, but so good. This was where she belonged. Her and Yaz, breeders... it was perfect. She let herself relax, rubbing at her belly, letting the fog enwrap her until she drifted asleep against the wall.


End file.
